1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel dispensing system, to a new hose assembly for such a system and to a new venturi section for such a hose assembly as well as to new methods of making such a system, such a hose assembly and such a venturi section.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a system comprising a liquid fuel source, a dispensing nozzle and a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for conveying the liquid fuel in one direction from the source to the nozzle that dispenses the liquid fuel into a container and a second fluid passage therein for returning the vapors of the liquid fuel from the container, the hose assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining the first fluid passage therein, and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining the second fluid passage therebetween, the system having a venturi section therein that tends to remove liquid from a normal drape area of the hose assembly when the same is being utilized to dispense the liquid into the container. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Furrow et al, 4,687,033; the U.S. Pat. No. to Faeth, 4,967,809 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Walker et al, 5,056,569.